


Harry Potter - The Next Generation

by hpotterverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Next Gen Marauders in Cursed Child Era (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotterverse/pseuds/hpotterverse
Summary: 19 years after the successful war against the Dark Lord, Hogwarts opens its doors again to welcome new students. Among these students, we can find the children of the legendary generation with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.Recommended for everyone who needs to know more about the Harry Potter Universe and wasn’t satisfied with the ending of the famous series. I welcome you to learn more about every character, their hobby’s, dreams, and deepest desires. It is a story about change, love, hate, and friendship.© The work including all contents is protected by copyright. All rights are reserved. Reprinting or reproduction (including excerpts) in any form (print, photocopy, or other methods) as well as storage, processing, duplication, and distribution using electronic systems of any kind (in whole or in part) is prohibited without the express written permission of the author.
Relationships: jarose, licy, scorbus - Relationship, viddy
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter Next Generation, hp next gen





	Harry Potter - The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction. I had this idea for a long time and planned a lot to finally start publishing my work here.  
> If you want to get to know more about the characters, you can check out my Instagram account: https://www.instagram.com/hpotterverse  
> It was also a big help to look for aesthetics to describe the characters and ships, you can find the collections here: https://weheartit.com/miraculousparadise/collections  
> Important for you to know is that I took the names (except for Amelia and Nick) from the internet but the character traits, aesthetics, and face claims (except for Lucky Blue Smith and Elle Fanning) are my ideas, so if you decide to use something of it you should, of course, ask me but also give credits.

19 years later.

The train is red and golden and towers before my eyes. 'Hogwarts Express' it says on the side of the train. I look down at the ticket in my hands and my thoughts start spinning. As if my mother felt that, she turns around to me and hugs me.  
"It's all going to be amazing," she whispers in my ear. "I can't believe that you're going to see the place I called home for such a long time."  
"But what if I don't find any friends?" She smiles.  
"You will, honey. Look, there comes Albus and Dominique is going to come soon too," she says. She's right, Albus was always nice to me when our parents met.  
"And what if I'm going to be in the wrong house?" I ask fearfully. That would be my worst nightmare coming true.  
"That won't happen, I promise. The sorting hat knows exactly which house is perfect for you even though you will maybe not think that at first. But you will see that he has the perfect intuition." Her words are calming me down a little bit but there is still the fear of failing inside of me. I'm not sure who I would disappoint, probably myself most.  
Albus arrives with his family and I flush him with a smile. He smiles back while our parents exchange greetings. My dad hugs my aunt Ginny, Albus’s mother, and it looks like they are all very happy to see each other after a long time again. My parents never told me much about their time at Hogwarts but of course, I’ve heard rumors and I shared a lot of information with my cousins. That’s why I know that their past has created a strong bond between them and that their time at Hogwarts wasn’t one of its calmest periods.  
“It’s so good to see you, Harry,” my mom says and the whole talk starts again. I go closer to Albus and whisper: “It's like they’re saying everything three times without even realizing it.”  
“Boriing,” he agrees.  
Suddenly the train puffs and I wince.  
“Oh, how time flies,” Mom says and I roll my eyes at Harry. “It’s time that you two get into the train, Dominique and Roxanne must be already in it.” I get nervous again.  
“You’re going to write to us, okay? You will get letters from us too and you will be able to see each other during the vacations,” Mom yaks.  
“Yes, sure. I will send letters. We will see each other during vacations.” I want this conversation to be over because I don’t want to miss the train. My mom hugs me a second time and Hugo and Dad hug me too. Out of a sudden, I can feel tears rising because this will be the first time, I’m all on myself without my family. Hugo takes my hand in his little hand and I smile at him.  
“See you soon, little one.”  
“This is going to be one of the best times of your life and we hope that everything will be as you want it to be for you.” Even my dad starts getting emotional which doesn’t happen often.  
“Thanks, Dad,” I mumble. I deeply hope he’s right.  
“Enough of the talking,” Ginny says and speaks out my thoughts. “You should get into the train by now and we will take care of your luggage.” Albus and I nod and I look at my family one last time. They’re all smiling and waving and that gives me hope for what’s coming. How can something bad happen when the goodbye was so full of pleasure?  
Together with Albus, I enter the train and we look for a free table to sit down at. The carriage is already crowded with many other students and the noise is all around us. A little overwhelmed, I follow Albus who leads me to a free table at the end of the carriage. I throw myself onto the seat, panting, and take a deep breath.  
“If I’m already this breathless now how is it going to be at Hogwarts?” I ask jokingly but instead of laughing, Albus makes a worried face. At the platform, he seemed to be so calm but now I realize that he’s feeling the opposite.  
“Hey, is everything okay?” I ask gently. He looks at me like he just saw me for the first time but then his gaze focuses.  
“Yes, sorry. I’m a little worried about the houses and everything,” he mumbles. I look at him compassionately.  
„I totally understand that, I’m feeling the same way.” He smiles faintly.  
„I wasn’t able to say how happy I am to see you again, Rose. Our parents made a big deal out of the reunion.”  
“Oh, yes they did,” I laugh. “It's good to see you too. And about Hogwarts: do you have any idea which house the sorting hat could choose for you?” All of a sudden, his mood seems to change and he avoids my gaze.  
“I mean- no, I don’t have an idea.” I'm a little surprised, but I'm not going to say anything else about the topic to stop poking at the wound.  
“Me neither. It's all really exciting,” I say and he nods in approval but he looks absent.  
“Look, another student is getting in,” he says a few minutes later and I turn around. A pale boy with white hair enters the train. He looks lost.  
“This white hair reminds me of something,” Albus says. “There’s only one person I heard about having white hair like this.”  
“Draco Malfoy,” I confirm. As if the people in the carriage heard the name, everyone stays quiet for some seconds. But then a girl drops her phone and they turn back to their activities. I exchange a look with Albus. The boy looks like it's the most uncomfortable situation that could ever happen, and probably doesn't really know what to do with himself. Then he pulls himself out of his torpor and sits down at an empty seat near our table.  
“That must be Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy.” I keep my voice down so that he doesn't hear us.  
“If that’s true, he’s surely going to be sorted into Slytherin.” I give Albus a perplexed look.  
“Why is that so,” I ask. He looks at me like I’m missing something obvious.  
“Well, because he is a Malfoy and his whole family is known to be supporters of the Dark Lord.”  
“Are you still afraid to speak his name,” I tease him to change the topic.  
“Funny. You can never be too careful,” he says seriously but I can see mockery in his eyes.  
We continue talking about other topics but I can’t keep myself from thinking about this strange boy. I give him a sideways glance. It seems like everyone already decided what would happen to him and how he had to be but why should you judge someone by their parents? Even if he would be sorted into Slytherin that wouldn’t have to mean that he is evil and malicious.  
We are in 2017, we should all be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the presented character traits and sexualities are part of my imagination and not a part of the real Harry Potter Universe. The character traits of the people may differ from those presented in "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child".  
> These are my texts, so you are not allowed to repost them without my written permission, claim them as your work, or disrespect any of the presented scenes as well as comments under my chapters.


End file.
